


Договорились?

by Rosy_Warner



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Criminal Barry Allen, Detective Leonard Snart, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Role Reversal, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:04:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosy_Warner/pseuds/Rosy_Warner
Summary: Когда в городе появляется Погодный Волшебник, желающий отомстить Джо и угрожающий Лизе, Айрис и Лену, им приходится просить помощи у Флэша. И, разумеется, тот требует кое-что взамен.





	Договорились?

**Author's Note:**

> AU, в котором Флэш — преступник, а Лен — детектив.
> 
> Лен старше Барри примерно на десять лет.

      Лен подходит к не самому благопристойно выглядящему бару и вздыхает, оглядываясь по сторонам. Он словно ждёт причину не входить туда, но она не появляется. В конце концов, от этого зависит не только его жизнь, но и жизни Лизы и Айрис. Марк Мардон объявился в городе, желая отомстить Джо за смерть брата. Но убить только его Мардону будет мало, поэтому он нацелился на его детей, как родных, так и приёмных. И помочь справиться с Погодным Волшебником может только Флэш. Поэтому Лен толкает дверь бара «Святые и грешники».  
  
      Его сразу накрывают запахи сигарет и алкоголя, напоминая о детстве, и Лен морщится, проталкиваясь вперёд мимо целующихся парочек и пьяных людей. К счастью, Лен быстро находит Барри, сидящего у барной стойки и о чём-то беседующего с женщиной, протирающей стаканы. Он совершенно выбивается из общей картины: слишком молодой и слишком трезвый. Лен подходит ближе, и барменша кивает в его сторону.  
  
      — Детектив Снарт, — тянет Барри, поворачиваясь к нему. — Какой сюрприз.  
  
      — Мне нужна твоя помощь, — говорит Лен, стараясь не показывать, насколько сложно ему это делать. Он никогда не умел просить о чём-то, предпочитая справляться со своими проблемами в одиночку. Вот только сейчас он недостаточно силён.  
  
      — Как я могу тебе отказать? — усмехается Барри.  
  
      Он окидывает Лена цепким взглядом с ног до головы, а потом грациозно спрыгивает со стула и направляется к самому дальнему столику. Лен следует за ним, оглядывая бар, в котором Барри, насколько он знает, проводит немало времени. В целом это место выглядит достаточно чистым и в каком-то смысле даже уютным. Гораздо лучше, чем кажется на первый взгляд.  
  
      — Будешь что-нибудь?  
  
      — Нет, спасибо, — отказывается Лен, занимая место напротив Барри. Он и так собирается просить его об услуге, не хватало ещё оставаться в долгу из-за обеда.  
  
      — Итак, что такому благородному детективу понадобилось от простого преступника вроде меня? — спрашивает Барри, чуть склоняя голову к плечу, и Лен рад, что он сразу переходит к делу.  
  
      — В городе объявился мета, Марк Мардон. Погодный волшебник.  
  
      — Я слышал.  
  
      — Во время одного из дел Джо убил его брата, Клайда. И теперь Марк вернулся, желая отомстить за его смерть. Нам нужна твоя помощь, чтобы поймать его.  
  
      Барри обдумывает его слова, постукивая пальцами по столу. Лен ждёт, стараясь не выдавать своего волнения, но чувствуя, как быстро бьётся сердце в груди. Наконец Барри принимает решение и наклоняется немного ближе к Лену.  
  
      — Я помогу. — Лен выдыхает, только сейчас понимая, что вообще задерживал дыхание. — Но не просто так.  
  
      — Как неожиданно, — бормочет Лен себе под нос. — И чего ты хочешь?  
  
      — Ничего особенного. Всего одно свидание. — Барри обворожительно улыбается, а Лен фыркает и закатывает глаза. Это его обычная реакция на флирт со стороны Барри. И нет, он вовсе не флиртует в ответ, что бы там ни говорили остальные. — Зря смеёшься, я серьёзно.  
  
      — Это немного напоминает проституцию, — замечает Лен.  
  
      — До секса мы дойдём, только если ты сам этого захочешь, — подмигивает Барри и во вспышке молнии внезапно оказывается рядом с Леном. Он кладёт горячую ладонь чуть выше колена Лена и наклоняется к уху, опаляя кожу дыханием. — Подари мне всего одно свидание, всего один шанс проявить себя. Ты можешь выбрать место, время, всё будет так, как ты захочешь. Договорились?  
  
      Лен знает, что должен отказать, что ни к чему хорошему это не приведёт, но он и не помнит, когда в последний раз кто-то звал его на свидание, да ещё так настойчиво. Ладонь кажется горячей даже сквозь ткань джинсов, и она совсем немного, на пару сантиметров, скользит вверх, а тело уже покрывается мурашками. Соблазн согласиться слишком велик, и Лен едва заметно кивает, оправдывая себя тем, что спасает семью.  
  
      — Хорошо, — хрипло отвечает он, поворачиваясь к Барри и видя, как взгляд того приковывается к его губам. — Одно свидание.  
  
      — Скрепим сделку поцелуем? — предлагает Барри, снова встречаясь с ним взглядом. Ярко-зелёные глаза темнеют, приобретая изумрудный оттенок, и Лен не может оторваться от них.  
  
      — Для начала ты должен проявить себя, — усмехается Лен, тратя на эту фразу всё своё самообладание.  
  
      — Я тебя не разочарую, — многообещающе улыбается Барри и всё же прижимается сухими тёплыми губами к щеке на одно долгое мгновение, прежде чем снова оказаться напротив Лена. — И каков ваш план?  
  


***

  
  
      Лен стоит перед зеркалом, чувствуя волнение, заполняющее каждую клеточку тела, словно он был шестнадцатилетним подростком, которого позвал на свидание горячий старшеклассник. И пускай Флэш на самом деле моложе него, менее горячим он от этого не становится, скорее, наоборот. Не Флэш, мысленно исправляет себя Лен, Барри Аллен. Он идёт на свидание не с одним из самых неуловимых преступников Централ-Сити, а с привлекательным парнем моложе его лет на десять. Лен кривится, потому что это тоже звучит не особо хорошо.   
  
      Понимая, что ещё немного, и он передумает идти и придумает причину, чтобы остаться дома, Лен заставляет себя выкинуть эти мысли из головы и оправляет светло-голубой свитер, который, как всегда говорили Лиза и Айрис, выгодно подчёркивает цвет его глаз. И, разумеется, он надевает именно его не для того, чтобы понравиться Барри Аллену, вовсе нет.  
  
      Дверь распахивается, как всегда без стука, и в комнату влетает Лиза. Она окидывает брата оценивающим взглядом и улыбается, причудливо смешивая лукавство и нежность, — так, как может только она. Лен улыбается в ответ, надеясь, что ему удастся скрыть волнение. Но это же Лиза, конечно же, она видит его насквозь, а потому подходит ближе и мягко касается плеча.  
  
      — Ты замечательно выглядишь.  
  
      Дышать становится немного легче, потому что Лиза не из тех, кто стал бы врать для того, чтобы утешить. Трель звонка разрезает тишину, и Лен, сделав глубокий вдох, идёт к двери. Лиза следует за ним по пятам. У порога стоит Барри, обворожительно улыбаясь и держа в руках букет цветов. Не банальные красные розы, а хрупкие, светло-розовые лилии, перевязанные золотой лентой. Лен не любитель цветов, но и он не может отвести от них взгляд.  
  
      — Это для Вас, мисс Снарт, — протягивает Барри букет Лизе, которая изумлённо смеётся, принимая цветы. Она втягивает воздух носом, вдыхая лёгкий аромат, и смущённо поглядывает на Барри из-под ресниц, но Лен знает, что она не серьёзно. Он и не помнит, когда Лиза вообще последний раз по-настоящему смущалась.  
  
      — Мои любимые, — улыбается Лиза. — Ты такой милашка, я уже говорила?  
  
      Говорила. Когда Барри согласился помочь им и пришёл в STAR Labs, Лиза тоже была там. Она жаждала увидеть того самого неуловимого вора, который положил глаз на её брата, и не была разочарована. Каким-то образом Барри покорил её с первых минут, а добиться расположения Лизы не так уж и просто, когда дело касается её брата. Теперь он нравится ей всё больше и больше.  
  
      — Я никогда не против услышать это снова, — подмигивает Барри, а потом переводит своё внимание на Лена. Он окидывает его внимательным взглядом с головы до ног, и Лен должен напрячься, почувствовать себя неловко, но вместо этого ему почему-то становится удивительно приятно. — Ты прекрасно выглядишь, Лен.  
  
      — Ты тоже ничего, — ухмыляется Лен, хотя Барри выглядит слишком восхитительно для кого-то, одетого в простую чёрную толстовку и тёмные узкие джинсы. Он поворачивается к Лизе, невесомо водящей пальцами по нежным лепесткам, и мягко улыбается. Она совершенно не умеет выбирать себе парней, поэтому Лен сомневается, что хоть кто-то из них дарил ей цветы. — Останешься сегодня у себя?  
  
      — Ага, — кивает она и хитро улыбается. — Не буду вам мешать, если всё пройдёт хорошо. Идите уже и повеселитесь.  
  
      Лен качает головой, а Лиза выталкивает его за дверь и подмигивает Барри. Он широко, по-мальчишески ярко улыбается ей в ответ и протягивает руку Лену, который, чуть прищурившись, смотрит сначала на Барри, а потом на протянутую ладонь, но всё же вкладывает в неё свою, переплетая их пальцы. От такого простого прикосновения по телу разбегаются мурашки, а когда Барри легонько сжимает ладонь, в груди становится тепло. Они спускаются по лестнице, и Лен идёт чуть позади, изучая взглядом спину перед собой. Толстовка кажется знакомой, и ему в голову закрадывается подозрение.  
  
      — Барри, — начинает Лен, всё больше и больше убеждаясь в своей теории. Барри поворачивает голову и вопросительно приподнимает брови. — Это случайно не та толстовка, в которой ты раньше воровал?  
  
      — А ты хорошо меня изучил, — довольно ухмыляется Барри. — Теперь мне не нужна эта толстовка, раз уж ваш невероятно способный гений создал мне костюм.  
  
      — Хартли создал его не для воровства, знаешь ли, — качает головой Лен, толкая дверь подъезда. — И я не понимаю, почему он тебе так не нравится. Я бы даже сказал, что вы похожи.  
  
      — Слишком похожи, — недовольно бурчит Барри. — Мне не нравится, что он с тобой флиртует.  
  
      Лен не может не рассмеяться, а Барри только поворачивается к нему и хмурится, всем своим видом показывая, что в этом нет ничего смешного. Недовольная гримаса каким-то волшебным образом делает Барри только милее, и Лен хоть и перестаёт смеяться, но не может сдержать улыбки.  
  
      — Ревнуешь? — дразнит он.  
  
      — Ещё чего, — фыркает Барри, закатывая глаза. — Я знаю, что тебе не нужен никто, кроме меня, просто это раздражает.  
  
      — Какой ты самонадеянный, — смеётся Лен. Они подходят к мотоциклу, стоящему у дороги, и Лен приподнимает бровь. — Это твой? Я думал, тебе не нужен транспорт, с твоей-то скоростью.  
  
      — Мне и не нужен, но я не думаю, что путешествие на такой скорости тебе понравится, — пожимает плечами Барри и протягивает Лену запасной шлем. — К тому же, тебе придётся обнимать меня всю поездку, что может быть романтичнее?  
  
      Лен закатывает глаза, но щёки немного теплеют, и он надевает шлем, чтобы скрыть смущение. Ему тридцать четыре года, но Барри каждый раз умудряется сказать или сделать что-то такое, что заставляет Лена чувствовать себя смущающимся юнцом. Барри всё замечает, но не говорит ни слова, лишь довольно улыбается и перебрасывает ногу через мотоцикл.  
  
      — Ты не расскажешь, куда мы едем? — спрашивает Барри, и Лен слышит его голос благодаря микрофону, встроенному в шлем. Он хмыкает, и в голове пролетает мысль о том, насколько всё продуманно.  
  
      — Не-а, — отвечает Лен, удобнее устраиваясь на мотоцикле и неуверенно обхватывая Барри за талию.  
  
      — Я не стеклянный, ты можешь быть немного грубее, — едва не мурлычет Барри, заводя мотоцикл. Лен злится на самого себя и вплотную придвигается к Барри, прижимаясь грудью к его спине. Он скользит ладонями по животу Барри, поднимается к груди и усмехается, чувствуя трепет податливого молодого тела.   
  
      В эту игру могут играть двое.  
  
      — Я просто буду говорить тебе, куда ехать и когда поворачивать. Пусть это будет сюрпризом, — говорит Лен и снижает голос до соблазнительного шёпота. — И не отвлекайся от дороги.  
  
      — Я постараюсь, — чуть хрипло отвечает Барри.  
  
      Лену не хочется задумываться о том, насколько неправильно всё то, что он делает. Он целиком и полностью сосредотачивается на дороге и на уютном молчании, в котором они добираются до того места, где будет проходить их свидание. Свидание Флэша и Капитана Холода.  
  


***

  
  
      — Ты серьёзно? — спрашивает Барри, недовольно морщась. — Я понимаю, что это явно твоя стихия, но, может, передумаешь?  
  
      — Не-а, — ухмыляется Лен, покрепче затягивая шнурки. — Ты сам сказал, что я могу выбрать место.  
  
      — И ты выбрал самое ужасное, — вздыхает Барри и, нелепо расставив руки, выходит на лёд, неловко перебирая ногами. Лен проносится мимо него, набирая скорость.  
  
      — Что-то ты недостаточно  _быстрый_ , — кричит он с другого конца катка.  
  
      — А ты такой остроумный, — огрызается Барри, который скорее идёт, чем катится, крепко вцепившись тонкими пальцами в бортик. К счастью, сегодня среда, середина недели, и каток пустует, а иначе он бы умудрился нанести гораздо больше травм и ущерба, чем за все свои кражи вместе взятые.  
  
      Даже несмотря на свою скорость Барри не может спокойно ездить на коньках, то и дело норовя упасть. К тому моменту, как он доезжает до Лена, насмехающегося над ним, Барри уже хочется отказаться от свидания и отправиться домой. Ну почему нельзя было выбрать дорогущий ресторан, чтобы спустить все деньги, полученные Барри от краж, или, что было бы просто идеально, остаться у Лена или у Барри в квартире, заказать еду и посмотреть фильм? Но Барри не из тех, кто так просто сдаётся, к тому же, он может использовать сложившуюся ситуацию в свою пользу.  
  
      — Неужели ты никогда не катался на коньках? — спрашивает Лен, приподнимая брови.  
  
      — Пару раз, но, как видишь, не очень удачно. Раз ты притащил меня сюда, будь добр, учи кататься, — заявляет Барри, мёртвой хваткой вцепляясь в руку Лена.  
  
      — Тут нет ничего сложного, — пожимает плечами Лен. — Немного согни ноги в коленях и чуть-чуть наклонись вперёд, так будет легче держать равновесие.   
  
      Барри так и делает, чувствуя себя глупо, но Лен ободряюще кивает.  
  
      — Молодец. Теперь скользи, отталкиваясь ногами в стороны.  
  
      Барри отпускает Лена, чтобы он показал, как нужно. Лен ужасно грациозно скользит по льду, и плавные движения даются ему так легко, что кажется, будто он был рождён на коньках. Барри с восхищением, едва ли не с раскрытым ртом следит за Леном, который, не упуская возможности покрасоваться, выписывает несложные, но эффектные фигуры.   
  
      Как только он возвращается, Барри снова хватает его за ладонь, крепко сжимая. Лен усмехается, но ничего не говорит, и они медленно катятся по кругу вдоль бортика. Обычно Барри раздражается, если приходится что-то делать даже с человеческой скоростью, не говоря уже о том, что медленно даже для обычных людей, но сейчас ему совсем не хочется спешить. Когда Барри чувствует себя немного увереннее, Лен отпускает его, но тот тут же спотыкается и чуть не падает.  
  
      — Давай попробуем так, — предлагает Лен, протягивая Барри руки.  
  
      Лен медленно едет спиной вперёд, держа за руки Барри, который неловко отталкивается, катясь за Леном. Постепенно они даже начинают ехать немного быстрее, а затем Лен отпускает Барри, но всё равно катится перед ним, чтобы подхватить, если вдруг тот начнёт падать. И пару раз Барри даже специально спотыкается, чтобы почувствовать на своей талии сильные руки, ощутить под пальцами широкие плечи и уткнуться носом в мягкий свитер, хранящий восхитительный аромат своего хозяина.  
  
      Проходит примерно полтора часа, и Барри уже более-менее уверенно чувствует себя на льду. Он переплетает пальцы с Леном, и они делают несколько кругов, скользя всё быстрее и быстрее. А потом Лен предлагает ему проехаться самостоятельно, и Барри в одиночестве катится по льду достаточно быстро и без остановок. Он восторженно и по-детски радостно улыбается, подъезжая к Лену.  
  
      — Ты так похож на Лизу, когда она только начала заниматься фигурным катанием, — мягко улыбается Лен.  
  
      — А ты, видимо, занимался вместе с ней, раз так хорошо катаешься? — спрашивает Барри, а сердце в груди сжимается от такой светлой и открытой улыбки Лена, который становится ещё красивее.  
  
      — Нет, но она учила меня кататься, — отвечает Лен. — Признаюсь честно, у меня на это ушло куда больше времени, чем у тебя.  
  
      Барри самодовольно хмыкает.  
  
      — Наперегонки? — предлагает он, хитро улыбаясь.  
  
      — Без использования скорости? — прищуривается Лен.  
  
      — Ничего не могу обещать, — подмигивает Барри и уезжает вперёд. Лен ухмыляется, принимая вызов, и быстро скользит по льду, не в силах сдержать широкой улыбки, чувствуя головокружительный всплеск адреналина, как и всегда, когда рядом оказывается Барри.  
  


***

  
  
      Поездка до дома Лена выходит более оживлённой. Он прижимается к Барри, не чувствуя себя неловко, и они разговаривают всю дорогу. Лен рассказывает о Лизе, о том, как она занималась фигурным катанием и мечтала стать олимпийской чемпионкой, но на одних важных соревнованиях получила серьёзную травму и больше не смогла вернуться на лёд. С тех пор они перестали ходить на каток, потому что это место напоминало Лизе о несбывшейся мечте, но Лен любит коньки, поэтому сегодняшний день был важен для него. До этого момента Лен и сам не понимал, насколько. Он даже немного расстраивается, когда они останавливаются у его дома. Барри снимает шлем и улыбается. Ветер путает его растрёпанные волосы, и Барри выглядит так очаровательно, что у Лена щемит сердце.  
  
      — Не хочешь зайти? — предлагает Лен, прежде чем успевает толком подумать. Барри приподнимает брови, словно не верит в то, что только что услышал. — Ты, наверное, умираешь с голоду.  
  
      Когда Барри был в STAR Labs, Кейтлин засыпала его вопросами обо всём, что касалось его сил, и он признался, что ему нужно много есть. Учитывая, что после катка они только выпили по чашке какао, Барри и правда должен хотеть есть. Он кивает, ярко улыбаясь, и следует за Леном.  
  
      — Что ты хочешь заказать? — спрашивает Лен, отпирая дверь в квартиру.  
  
      — Что угодно, лишь бы побольше, — пожимает плечами Барри, входя в прихожую и вертя головой по сторонам.   
  
      Лен проходит вглубь квартиры, радуясь, что он достаточно чистоплотен и аккуратен, чтобы не бегать по комнатам и не собирать разбросанные вещи, как это обычно делает Лиза. Он быстро находит брошюру с ближайшей пиццерией и заказывает чуть ли не весь ассортимент меню, а потом возвращается в гостиную, где Барри уже успел расположиться на диване, закинув ноги на столик. Лен только приподнимает бровь.  
  
      — Я думал, ты сказал «Чувствуй себя как дома», — невинно пожимает плечами Барри и хлопает ресницами.  
  
      — Я не говорил, — отвечает Лен, занимая кресло.  
  
      — А должен был, — неодобрительно качает головой Барри.  
  
      Лен откидывается на спинку кресла, не веря в то, что сейчас происходит. В его гостиной, на его диване сидит один из самых неуловимых преступников Централ-Сити, с детским интересом осматривая комнату. А Лен, детектив CCPD, даже не пытается отправить его за решётку. И когда его моральный компас дал сбой?  
  
      — Мне не нравится, что ты так много думаешь, — вдруг недовольно говорит Барри, заставляя Лена снова перевести на него взгляд. — Сейчас ты вспомнишь, что я преступник, а ты полицейский, что нам не быть вместе, и всё пойдёт коту под хвост.  
  
      Лен смотрит прямо в ярко-зелёные глаза и не знает, что сказать. Флиртовать с преступником — одно дело. Это делает работу интереснее, помогает не терять хватки, разбавляет серые будни. Но свидания, что-то большее… Стоит ли оно того? Готов ли Барри, слишком ветреный и беззаботный, к настоящим отношениям? И нужно ли Лену вообще связываться с вором?  
  
      — Я просто не знаю, насколько ты серьезён, — осторожно, через силу признаётся Лен, утыкаясь взглядом в гладкую тёмную поверхность кофейного столика. Ему всегда было сложно говорить о своих чувствах. — Преступления и кражи — игра для тебя, кошки-мышки с полицией, а для меня это всё серьёзно. Вдруг и то, что происходит между нами, — просто мимолётное развлечение?  
  
      — Ты думаешь, я бы провёл целый день на льду, грозясь получить травму, если бы не был настроен серьёзно? — усмехается Барри (на что Лен криво улыбается, вспоминая о его быстрой регенерации), а потом вздыхает, видя, что не убедил его. — Я могу наговорить тебе того, что ты хочешь услышать, и пообещать достать звезду с неба, но мне кажется, ты не поверишь, потому что слова — это ерунда. Единственный способ узнать — попробовать.   
  
      Звонок в дверь прерывает их разговор, и Лен идёт расплачиваться с курьером, трусливо радуясь тому, что ему не нужно придумывать ответ, потому что он правда не знает, что сказать. Барри за это время успевает включить телевизор и найти какое-то глупое, но смешное телешоу, и они смотрят его, пока едят. Барри и правда съедает так много, что Лен удивляется, как в него столько вмещается, но не говорит ни слова, чтобы не заставлять его чувствовать себя неловко.  
  
      В какой-то момент Лену в голову приходит мысль о том, что он был бы не против, чтобы такие вечера случались куда чаще. Он задумчиво смотрит на Барри, слизывающего с пальцев расплавленный сыр, и думает, что этот мальчишка не похож на грозного преступника, которого он ожидал увидеть, впервые поймав Флэша. В Барри есть свет, добро, и он мог бы столького добиться, пойди он по правильной дорожке.  
  
      — Почему ты делаешь это? — вдруг спрашивает Лен, и рука Барри, тянущаяся за очередным куском пиццы, так и замирает в воздухе.  
  
      —Я голоден, — осторожно отвечает Барри. — Но если ты так хочешь этот кусок — пожалуйста, я просто возьму другой…  
  
      — Ешь на здоровье, — фыркает Лен. — Я имел в виду, почему ты воруешь?   
  
      — Потому что мне нужны деньги, — пожимает плечами Барри, но заметно напрягается, отодвигая от себя еду и вытирая пальцы салфеткой.  
  
      — После взрыва ускорителя частиц ты забросил учёбу в колледже и стал преступником. Так резко потребовались деньги? — не отступает Лен, откидываясь на спинку кресла и изучая Барри внимательным взглядом.  
  
      — Деньги требовались всегда, — резко отвечает Барри, явно начиная злиться. — Появилась возможность их достать.  
  
      — И зачем же тебе деньги? — спрашивает Лен. Разумеется, он понимает, что деньги необходимы банально для еды и крыши над головой, но, насколько ему известно, у Барри была работа и той зарплаты было вполне достаточно для более-менее приличного проживания. Он не похож на тех людей, которые хотят денег ради денег, и Лен искренне не понимает, что заставило вполне способного ученика всё бросить и заняться воровством.  
  
      Повисает тишина, во время которой Барри сверлит Лена взглядом, кусая губы, словно раздумывая стоит ли тратить время на объяснения. Лен, в свою очередь, не сводит с него глаз; они будто играют в гляделки, и ни один из них не хочет проиграть. Наконец Барри выдыхает, решившись.  
  
      — Для моего отца, — глухо отвечает он, отводя взгляд в сторону. — Мне нужно накопить денег на хорошего адвоката, который сможет освободить его.  
  
      — Барри, твой отец… — Его отец сидел в тюрьме тринадцать лет, и Лен сомневается, что сейчас, спустя столько лет, ему может помочь хоть что-то, кроме чистосердечного признания настоящего убийцы.  
  
      — Мой отец невиновен, — резко говорит Барри, вскакивая на ноги и глядя на Лена покрасневшими глазами. В воздухе появляется запах электричества, а по коже Барри то и дело пробегают искры, что выглядит ужасающе и завораживающе одновременно.  
  
      — Хорошо. — Лен осторожно поднимается на ноги и выставляет перед собой руки в примирительном жесте; ему совсем не хочется пожара в квартире. — Я верю тебе.  
  
      — Врёшь, — отвечает Барри, и в его голосе столько горечи, копившейся годами. — Никто не верил словам одиннадцатилетнего ребёнка.  
  
      — Я верил, — тихо, но твёрдо отвечает Лен. Барри озадаченно смотрит на него, и он вздыхает. Лен не собирался рассказывать об этом, но теперь придётся. — Я только окончил полицейскую академию и начал работать в участке, когда произошло убийство твоей матери. Я слышал твои слова и знал, что ты не врёшь.  
  
      Его коллеги говорили, что Барри просто выгораживал отца, но Лен понимал, что, если бы этот человек убил его мать, Барри просто не смог бы защищать его. Лен прочувствовал это на своей шкуре. Как бы сильно он ни боялся Льюиса, Лен не смог сказать ни слова в его защиту, когда он поднял руку на Лизу.  
  
      — Правда? — неуверенно спрашивает Барри, и в его сломленном голосе слышится столько надежды, что у Лена щемит сердце.  
  
      — Правда. Я был слишком молод, и меня никто бы не послушал, но я поверил тебе.  
  
      — Но почему? — Голос Барри дрожит от еле сдерживаемых эмоций. — Почему ты поверил одиннадцатилетнему мальчику, у которого, очевидно, просто была травма? Который просто не мог смириться с мыслью о том, что его отец — безжалостный убийца?  
  
      Барри повторяет все те слова, которые слышал столько лет, и по его щекам текут слёзы. Он раскрыт и уязвим, и Лен понимает, что ему хочется, ему  _необходимо_  ответить тем же. Поэтому он стягивает с себя свитер и отбрасывает его на кресло.  
  
      — Сейчас не самое подходящее время для… — с влажным смешком начинает Барри, но давится своими же словами, когда видит шрамы на теле Лена.  
  
      Через мгновение Барри оказывается перед ним и подносит руку к его груди, но так и не решается коснуться. Лен обхватывает его ладонь и прикладывает её к длинному рваному шраму у ключицы. Барри, едва касаясь, нежно ведёт по нему кончиками пальцев, а затем переходит на второй, на третий. Когда он встречается взглядом с Леном, в его глазах блестят слёзы.  
  
      — Кто…  
  
      — Мой отец. Он был грязным копом и не умел мириться с неудачами. Если что-то шло не так, как он хотел, он возвращался домой и срывал свою злость на моей матери или на мне, — отвечает Лен, стараясь не вдаваться в подробности. Ему не нужна  _жалость_. Но Барри испытующе смотрит на него, и ему приходится продолжить. — Моя мать не стала терпеть это и просто ушла из дома. Это только ещё сильнее разозлило Льюиса. А однажды он вернулся с младенцем на руках и сказал, что это моя сестра. Льюис буквально впихнул её мне в руки, а сам пошёл за очередной бутылкой пива. Лиза была такой крошечной, и я поклялся себе защищать её во что бы то ни стало.  
  
      Барри тихо плачет, и от этого у Лена в горле появляется комок. Он сглатывает и делает несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы продолжить.  
  
      — Младенцам требуется куча всего, а зарплаты Льюиса, половину из которой он тратил на выпивку, не хватало. И тогда мне пришлось воровать. Я был довольно неплох в этом: щуплый, небольшого роста, практически незаметный. Однако один раз меня поймали за руку и привели в полицейский участок. Слава богу, не в тот, в котором работал Льюис. Там я и встретился с Джо. Каким-то образом он понял, что я ворую не для того, чтобы похвастаться перед другими ребятами, и не потому, что мне скучно. Джо просил рассказать, в чём дело, но я слишком сильно боялся того, что может сделать Льюис, поэтому молчал. Видимо, Джо пожалел меня, а потому отпустил, и я радовался, что так легко отделался. Однако спустя пару дней я пришёл домой со школы и услышал плач Лизы и крики Льиюса. Он поссорился с кем-то из коллег на работе, устроил драку, и его отстранили на несколько дней. Поэтому он вернулся домой раньше меня и решил выместить свою злость на ком-то. Лизе тогда было пять.  
  
      Барри удивлённо вздыхает, а затем крепко обнимает Лена. Он гладит его по спине, по старым шрамам, а Лен касается его гладкой горячей кожи.  
  
      — Тогда я решил, что так больше продолжаться не может, — тихо продолжает Лен, потому что ему нужно закончить. — Льюис всегда говорил, что, если я пойду в полицию, мне никто не поверит, что будет только хуже, но я должен был попробовать. Дождавшись, пока Льюис напьётся и отключится, я взял Лизу на руки и отправился в участок, в котором работал Джо. Я не буду вдаваться в подробности, но он поверил мне. В участке зафиксировали наши с Лизой побои, и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы надолго отправить Льюиса за решётку. А Джо почему-то решил взять нас с Лизой к себе, и мы стали жить с ним и его дочерью. Он помог мне устроиться в полицейскую академию и в целом спас мою жизнь и жизнь Лизы. А мой отец умер в тюрьме, как он того и заслужил.  
  
      К концу рассказа голос Лена ожесточается, и Барри отстраняется, чтобы взглянуть ему в глаза.   
  
      — Поэтому я знаю, — куда мягче продолжает Лен, — каково это — жить с монстром. Твой отец определённо точно таким не был. И если я могу как-то помочь вам, я хочу это сделать.   
  
      Барри всхлипывает и кивает, а затем медленно подаётся вперёд, давая Лену время отстраниться, если он захочет это сделать. Лен не хочет.  
  
      Их губы мягко сталкиваются, и Лен чувствует привкус солёных слёз и сладковатого соуса с пиццы. Барри на удивление бережен и нежен, и по телу Лена бегут мурашки, потому что он не помнит, когда в последний раз был так обнажён и так уязвим. Они не углубляют поцелуй, и Барри отстраняется слишком быстро, быстрее, чем хотелось бы Лену.   
  
      — Спасибо, — шепчет Барри, обхватывая ладонями лицо Лена. — За то, что поверил мне.  
  
      Лен кивает, потому что любые слова кажутся лишними. Телешоу закончилось, его сменил какой-то фильм, и Лен слышит, как на фоне звучит стрельба. Видимо, очередной глупый боевик. Барри неловко отходит на несколько шагов назад, и Лен понимает, что тот тоже не знает, что им теперь делать. Поэтому ему приходится самостоятельно принимать решение.  
  
      — Спальня в той стороне, если тебе интересно, — кивает в сторону Лен, удивляясь тому, как хрипло звучит его голос.  
  
      — Надо же, чтобы затащить тебя в постель, нужно было всего лишь рассказать о главной травме детства. А я, дурак, пытался сводить тебя на свидание.  
  
      Они оба негромко смеются.  
  
      — Если ты не поторопишься, я могу и передумать.  
  
      Едва Лен успевает закончить фразу, как он оказывается в свой спальне, а Барри ухмыляется. Это не та улыбка, что была у него в начале дня, но и это уже прогресс. Голова кружится, и Лену требуется несколько мгновений, чтобы прийти в себя. За это время Барри успевает сбросить толстовку и уже начинает расстегивать штаны, когда Лен подходит ближе и останавливает его, накрывая его ладонь своей.  
  
      — Я говорил поторопиться, — поясняет он, встречаясь с непонимающим взглядом Барри, — но не настолько же.  
  
      В этот раз Лен целует его. Уже не так мягко, а более страстно и мокро. Его ладони скользят по горячей коже Барри, и тот едва слышно стонет в поцелуй. Лен и не представлял, что это будет так возбуждающе. Не разрывая поцелуй, он толкает Барри в сторону кровати, и тот грациозно падает на неё, утягивая Лена за собой.   
  
      А дальше всё смешивается: шорох одежды и хриплые стоны, тихие просьбы и влажные шлепки, рычащие «Барри» и громкие «Лен», сбитое дыхание и головокружительное наслаждение, накрывающее их обоих с головой.  
  
      Оргазм (или три, в случае с Барри, и, да, Лен гордился собой) спустя утомлённые, чистые и сытые Барри и Лен лежат в кровати, лицом друг к другу. Пальцы Лена выписывают узоры на голом бедре Барри, а тот жмурится и довольно улыбается, как кот на солнце.  
  
      — Кажется, я должен поблагодарить Мардона за то, что он так вовремя объявился в городе, — замечает Барри, снова широко улыбаясь.  
  
      — Правда? — хмыкает Лен, притягивая его ближе к себе.  
  
      — Ага. Иначе мы бы не оказались здесь, — отвечает Барри, перебрасывая ногу через бедро Лена.  
  
      — Что ж, возможно, тебе выдастся такая возможность, когда CCPD наконец поймает Флэша, — поддразнивает его Лен.  
  
      — Это мы ещё посмотрим, — тихо смеётся Барри, а затем прижимается лёгким поцелуем к губам Лена. — Спокойной ночи, Лен.  
  
      — Спокойной ночи, Барри, — отвечает Лен и закрывает глаза.  
  
      Ему так тепло, как не было уже давно, и дело не только в горячем теле, прижимающемся к нему, но и в давно забытом чувстве счастья, растекающемся в груди. Возможно, ему действительно стоит поблагодарить Мардона.

**Author's Note:**

> А ещё появилась группа, посвящённая моему творчеству: https://vk.com/cozy_rosy. Буду рада каждому из вас! :3


End file.
